Jocelyn
Jocelyn, labeled as The Hot Girl, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon and Total Drama All-Stars. Chapter Guide Total Drama Amazon Chapter One - Jocelyn was offended that Ed didn't hit on her. She also felt awkward about not being able to understand Mariana. Jocelyn voted for Ed, and was later put on the Charging Cougars tribe. During the challenge, she encouraged Niles to roll his burning jacket on the rope. When the Cougars lost, Niles was hypnotized by Jocelyn's beauty and agreed to vote with her. Jocelyn voted for Mariana. Chapter Two - Jocelyn got Niles to get her water after tribal council. She also went to James when she said she heard something in the bushes. (However, since James didn't hear it she may have been lying.) She refused to jump during the challenge, but her team won immunity anyway. Chapter Three - Jocelyn got James to build her a hammock. However, she forgot Niles' name, calling him "Miles." During the challenge, she encouraged Niles to get into the mud, despite him being afraid of the mud. She used her one and only time in the mud pit to use it as a mud bath. The Charging Jaguars won immunity. Chapter Four - Jocelyn asked James and Niles to get her some fish. The two did so. Jocelyn then made Susan cry by accusing Susan of liking Niles, and saying Niles would never like her back. During the challenge, she was dragged through the corn, along with Susan, by James. The Charging Jaguars won immunity. Chapter Five - Jocelyn sat with James at the romantic dinner, and fully got him under her control. Niles, who was sitting with Susan, became jealous and spent the entire time watching James and Jocelyn. Jocelyn was put on the Battling Females tribe. Jocelyn waked during the challenge, but stayed in the lead until the end when the boys won. Jocelyn voted for Betty. Chapter Six - Jocelyn accused Rocky of being arrogant. During the challenge, she used her looks to control Niles, who was the boys' flag, to make sure he wouldn't leave. She made sure she and Niles had an alliance together still, and they do. She tagged Ace, James, Bruno, and Rocky. Jocelyn and the Battling Females lost, and Jocelyn voted for Jess. Chapter Seven - Jocelyn told Audrey that she would be the next to go, due to her alliance with the other tribe. During the challenge, Jocelyn used her looks to make some of the boys (and Audrey) drop out of the challenge, in an attempt to help the girls win. Jocelyn voted for Susan. Chapter Eight - Jocelyn didn't believe that the Battling Females could win the next challenge. Despite being stubborn at first, she eventually caved in and gained confidence in her team. During the challenge, Jocelyn refused to face her fear of being ugly. Despite this, the Battling Females won the challenge, and immunity. Chapter Nine - Jocelyn formed alliances with Fuega, Bozo, and Hillary. During the challenge, Jocelyn cheated by cutting the rope when nobody was looking. The Battling Females won immunity. Chapter Ten - During the challenge, Jocelyn jumped from the plane. James said that he loved her, but later denied it. Jocelyn told Bozo and Fuega to vote for Hillary, and told Hillary to vote off Fuega. Jocelyn later told Bozo to vote for Susan. Jocelyn was satisfied with Fuega's elimination. Chapter Eleven - Jocelyn leaned against Ace, making James and Niles jealous. During the talent show, she got thirty points for her modeling talent. She decided to sabotage Susan's love song to Niles. She did so by breaking the CD under her foot. She gave Rocky two points, Bruno three points, and Ace one point. The Battling Females won immunity. Chapter Twelve - Jocelyn voted Nathaniel as the biggest villain during the challenge because he was planning to steal her alliance. The Battling Females won immunity. Chapter Thirteen - When Ed returned, he asked Jocelyn out. Jocelyn agreed, only with the intention of using him. During the challenge, Jocelyn fell off the wall after a rock she was holding onto fell off. Ed protested her elimination from the challenge. Jocelyn said in the confessional that when Ed said that Jocelyn was his girlfriend, she threw up in her mouth. Jocelyn voted for Rocky. Chapter Fourteen - When Ed put his arm around Jocelyn and said he was happy she was still there, Jocelyn moved his hand off her. During the challenge, Ed spit out jello on Jocelyn. She ranted in the confessional that she's had nerdy boyfriends who were better boyfriends then Ed. She lost the first round of the challenge. When Ed hit on Hillary, Jocelyn acted jealous and voted for Ed. Chapter Fifteen - Jocelyn tried to gain pity when Ed was voted out. During the challenge, Jocelyn did not get past round one. Jocelyn voted for Susan after joining Ace's alliance. Chapter Sixteen - Jocelyn convinced Niles to cheat in the challenge to help her win, and she kissed him on the lips. During the challenge, Jocelyn revealed that she took gymnastics as a kid, and she completed the tightrope. She did not, however, try to go into the lion cage and tame the lion. She voted for Lacey. Chapter Seventeen - Jocelyn revealed that she knew all along that Niles' name wasn't "Miles," but she called him that to make Susan angry. Jocelyn worked with Ace in the dancing challenge. Instead of practicing a dance, Jocelyn gave Ace a makeover. The two lost. Jocelyn told Ace that they'd vote off Hillary, but convinced James, Susan, and Niles that Ace wanted to vote off Hillary. Chapter Eighteen - Jocelyn was upset that Hillary was telling her and Susan to clean the campsite. Jocelyn came up with the idea of a Charging Jaguar alliance to vote off Hillary. When Jocelyn finally got out of the maze in the challenge, she didn't bother trying with the puzzle since James, Hillary, and Susan were so far ahead. Jocelyn convinced Susan to vote off James, and tricked Niles and Hillary into thinking that no matter what, James would be eliminated. Jocelyn voted for James. Chapter Nineteen - Jocelyn formed an alliance with Niles in an attempt to keep a high-ranking position in the game. During the challenge, Jocelyn got Betty's dare (Read a chapter from Twilight), Ace's dare (Drinking a bug smoothie), Rocky's dare (Throw a football fifty meters), and won immunity. Jocelyn told Niles to vote Susan off because she was too much of a threat, but Niles ignored her. Chapter Twenty - Jocelyn discussed past contestants with Susan and Niles, and made sure to take note of what the said about jury members. Jocelyn didn't win any portion of the challenge. Jocelyn told Niles that he should bring her to the final two because Niles could beat her. Jocelyn was happy that Niles voted Susan off. Finale - Jocelyn was confident going into the jury vote. She blamed Niles' for everyone's eliminations. Jocelyn lied to Nathaniel, saying that she let Niles do all the planning. She said that she tried hard in all the challenges. Ed promised to vote for Jocelyn. Bozo didn't ask Jocelyn a question, and Lacey didn't listen to Jocelyn say she didn't manipulate guys anymore. Jocelyn said that her family was poor, even though they didn't look poor. Jocelyn said she only betrayed Fuega, Bozo, Ed, and Ace. Jocelyn won in an 8-1 jury vote. Total Drama All-Stars Chapter One - Jocelyn returned for season four, and was put on the Striving Lions team. She agreed with "The Rat" that he should be team captain, but both were beaten when the rest of the team wanted Dyl as captain. Jocelyn was not picked to participate in the challenge. Jocelyn voted for Dyl. Relationship(s) Total Drama Amazon Niles - Niles showed attraction to Jocelyn in chapter one, and went to fetch her water late at night in chapter two. Despite forgetting his name in chapter three, Niles still rubbed her feet and did the challenge (even though it involved mud, and Niles feared the germs in the mud) with her encouragement. Niles, despite sitting with Susan at the romantic dinner, spent the whole time watching. Niles was one of several people to risk losing the swimming challenge in chapter seven to save Jocelyn. In chapter sixteen, Jocelyn convinced Niles to cheat in the challenge to help her win, and she kissed him on the lips. Jocelyn got Niles to bring her to the final two, where she betrayed Niles. James - Jocelyn has used her power of beauty on James several times. Because of this, he has built her a hammock and gone fishing for her. James and Jocelyn sat together at the romantic dinner, but Jocelyn was just trying to get James under her control (which she was successful at). James was one of several people to risk losing the swimming challenge in chapter seven to save Jocelyn. James claimed to love Jocelyn in chapter ten, but later denied it. Ace - Ace was one of several people to risk losing the swimming challenge in chapter seven to save Jocelyn. In chapter eleven, Jocelyn sat next to him and leaned against him. Niles and James became jealous from this. Bruno - Bruno was one of several people to risk losing the swimming challenge in chapter seven to save Jocelyn. Ed - Jocelyn agreed to date Ed in chapter thirteen, just to use him for his vote. In chapter fourteen, Jocelyn was angry (or at least acted angry) when Ed hit on Hillary. Ed kissed Jocelyn on the lips. This event made Jocelyn and almost everyone else vote off Ed that night. At the beginning of chapter fourteen, when Ed put his arm around Jocelyn and said he was happy she was still there, Jocelyn moved his hand off her. During the challenge, Ed spit out jello on Jocelyn. She ranted in the confessional that she's had nerdy boyfriends who were better boyfriends then Ed. When Ed hit on Hillary, Jocelyn acted jealous and voted for Ed. Ed voted for Jocelyn to win. Alliance(s) Total Drama Amazon In chapter nine, Jocelyn formed individual alliances with Bozo, Fuega and Hillary. Jocelyn joined Ace's alliance in chapter fifteen. Background When Jocelyn was born, the doctors and nurses fainted form her beauty. She got almost everything she wanted just by smiling and batting her eyelids. As a teenager, boys went crazy over her, going as far as fighting each other just to say 'hi' to her. Jocelyn got a pimple once and stayed home for two weeks, locked in her room. Trivia Total Drama Amazon *Jocelyn's appearance is an edit of Lindsay. *Jocelyn's prototype name was Justina. **Her earlier name was Miranda. *Jocelyn is very similar to Justin as of Total Drama Action. **Jocelyn was created, however, weeks before Total Drama Action aired. *Jocelyn's low opinion of Twilight is a reference to the author's low opinion. *Jocelyn got eight of the nine jury votes. *Jocelyn received ten (non-jury) votes. **Counting any jury votes for Niles as votes against Jocelyn, she got eleven votes. Category:Total Drama Amazon Category:Total Drama All-Stars